


Waiter x Meeting

by Ralux



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralux/pseuds/Ralux
Summary: Gon is a waiter, Killua is rich./ enough said





	1. Chapter 1

The first thought that crossed Killua's mind was that he'd honestly be anywhere but here, in the middle of his fancy dressed family members, being forced to listen to their theatrical whims and way too known antics. Having family dinners was a nuisance. Scratch that, it was physically mortifying. If he didn't have his sister, Alluka, accompanying him, Killua would go nuts, totally.

Having booked a VIP table at one of the most recently built but very prestigious restaurants, Killua was the victim of monthly family dinners.

Shifting in his seat uncomfortably, Milluki noticed that right away. The raven haired boy bit him venomously:

"Can you stop looking like you'd wash old cars at a gas station rather than be here?" He snorted.

Killua raised a brow sardonically, but before responding Illumi intervened: "Or like you'd rather beg on the streets, for that matter."

Killua wouldn't even face them, so instead he replied:

"Well, there's nothing I can do it about it, because I'd rather honestly pick one of those options." He swirled the fork available on the table.

Alluka was trying to stiffle her giggle. She felt the same, honestly.

"Killua, try to behave." Kiyoko's shrill voice could be heard.

"Yes, son." Silva nodded in agreement with his mom. Urgh.

"This is a five star restaurant, best in the city." Kiyoko went on. "We managed to book these expensive seats so you should feel honoured."

Killua mentally face palmed himself.

_"You are the one who should feel privileged. I never asked to inherit this stupid and unnecessary family business."_

Just as Killua sighed planting himself even more in his seat while scanning through the menu, a boy's pleasant and low voice could be heard from a close distance.

"You'll have to excuse me for some more minutes, tonight is pretty busy and hectic." He frantically spoke to a couple as he was picking up the plates from their table. "Your dessert will be here as soon as possible." He sent them a warm smile and, with puffed reddened cheeks, he quickly took off. Killua didn't exactly see the waiter's face but hearing that, for some reason, brought an unsettling feeling to his stomach.

_"The people here seem okay but according to that guy... I'll have to spend a lot of time here until he picks up our orders.. Crap."_ He cussed mentally.

"They sure take their while.." Kiyoko commented after like 5 minutes. "This was supposed to be a highly exclusive place for us. We even sit at the VIP table, for heaven's sake."

"I know right? These fools better give us the best meal on the menu, or..."Milluki immediately agreed to his mom sucking up to her as usual.

Killua couldn't help but throw a snickering remark: "Whatever they bring you, you'll be sure to swallow it instantly, buta-chan."

"Y-you insolent brat!!" Milluki sputtered in anger slamming his hands on the table.

Killua smirked in victory, Silva and Illumi sighed in exhaustion.

"Killua! Talk nicely to your brother." She a certa him alarmata.

Kalluto was just sitting next to her, like a doll, motionless, no expression displayed.

Their little charade was interrupted by a certain 17 year old teen, wearing a waiter's costume and a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry for the wait." All the Zoldycks instantly looked up at him. He thought that was a big intimidating family indeed. "What can I serve you with?" He kept his nice smile nevertheless.

Killua looked at him with wide eyes, making a face. Where did he saw this boy before? His spiky raven haired stood out, not in an extravagant manner but rather in a pleasant funny one. Kiyoko started ordering off the already memorised dishes:

"Yes, I would like 2 servings of Gordon Bleu..." Killua wasn't listening. "And a glass of water.. Gotta take down those calories you know, can’t drink much too many cocktails." She continued as Killua scanned the waiter's badge that wrote his name "Gon Freecs." It didn't quite ring a bell but his appearance sure did. Alluka nudged him in the ribs softly.Apparently Kiyoko had already finished.

"Bro, you're staring." His sister whispered. The white haired teen broke down out of his reverie, thanks to Alluka.

"What about you, Kil?" His mother asked. The blue eyed boy tried to look swiftly once again down the menu to look as if he was deciding between two meals.

"What would you like to order?" Gon finally faced him. The teen was ready to diligently note his order down.

Alluka leaned in on his brother, with a devilish half grin.

"Tell him <<you>>." KIllua's ears reddened and he almost fell out of his seat.  
  
Gon's expression displayed a big question mark, feeling a bit confused at the other's reaction.

  
"Uhm, I'd like some spaghetti with red sauce. And a glass of juice. That'd be all." Killua tried to act disinterested. It didn't seem to work as Gon was the one giving him a long stare this time round. Killua couldn't help feeling the lingering gaze.

"Alright. If you need me for anything, I'll be around."

  
After a while, the said orders were brought by Gon with the same big smile from before. It made Killua's heart make a flip. The dinner went on as usual, with his mother trying to make tedious small talk and the others not really listening. Except Milluki and Kalluto maybe. Killua felt like he was suffocating for some reason so he needed to get out of there.

  
"Excuse me, I'll go use the bathroom."

  
The others didn't pay much mind, just Alluka showing a frown of concern. But the reason was pretty obvious.

  
"Don't be late for dessert, sweetie." His mom shouted from behind. So embarrassing and ugh... fake. Trying to keep up the modern family appearance, it was disgusting.

  
Once he reached the bathroom, Killua eyed himself in the mirror, evident cold sweat dripping on his forehead. Was it that hot in there or did he utterly despise family dinners? He wasn't sure.

  
Some boys entered the place drunk, shouting and joking. Great, he couldn't be alone, not even here. He exited the restroom with a sigh. Outside a familiar figure seemed to have waited for him, as a certain spiky haired waiter waved his hand, greeting the other. Killua's face flushed upon seeing that view.

  
"Wha-what?" He looked sideways, to his left and right, making sure Gon was not waiting for another person. Gon chuckled at the confused sight.

  
"I was waiting for you." He then threw a dry towel in Killua's direction. Given his fast reflexes, he caught it immediately. "You seemed to be a bit troubled there. Even now." Killua took the towel and used it on his hair and forehead. Gon explained further. "I don't want to seem like I'm meddling or something..." he scratched his cheek. "I involuntarily saw you dashing off so I thought I'd help my costumer. Plus, you seem familiar." Killua looked at him and gasped. So he thought the same.

  
"Maybe I know you." Killua uttered.

  
Just then, the bell rang in his head.

 

"We're probably attending the same high school. Seikou High?" Gon looked for a bit at the other intently and then let out a merry laugh.

 

"Yeah, that's the place." Gon's laugh was the most pleasant sound he had heard all day honestly.

  
"How come we've never seen each other before? I'm in class 2-D."

  
"I am at 2-A." Killua casually stated.

  
Gon’s eyes widened for a moment. "Oh, the advanced class. No wonder."

 

"But we might have seen some of each other. After all, you kind of recognized me. I did too... to be honest."

 

Gon scratched the back of his head. He was a bit confused.

 

"That's cool. But why did you look like you've seen a ghost, then?"

 

Killua really couldn't respond that.

 

“That was because…” he knew why.

 

“Cause…” Gon bent forward invading the other’s personal space. “You still seem tense though” This kid was way too observant so Killua gulped in anticipation.

 

“Was it because of them?” He pointed to Killua’s family table. “What’s up with that?” Killua would take as an explanation the next best thing.

 

“I was nervous and still am drenched in cold sweat” Killua’s blue eyes darted in the same direction as Gon’s “because of these so called family dinners.”

 

“Oh” Gon exclaimed understandingly. “Family issues?” He offered a shy smile.

 

Killua nodded. “Big time.” This time round it was Killua who threw Gon the towel.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Gon caught it right away and asked:

 

“If you are so unhappy, then why are you attending?”

 

Killua sighed defeated. “It’s complicated. They have this big family business, owning the Zoldyick company” his vision darkened at the mere thought “and want me to be the successful heir or something.” He clicked his tongue in frustration.

 

“Right, as if I wanted that crappy title.”

 

Gon’s eyes widened. “The Zoldycks… oh I’ve heard about you.” Killua wasn’t happy to be recognized in the least. “But who hasn’t…” Gon bashfully added.

 

“Unfortunately..” Killua replied. The last thing he wanted was to be famous, for people to gather round him like pests only for his name and title. It sucked, having “friends” want to talk and suck up to you only for these shallow reasons. It was very difficult to find genuine people so Killua didn’t bother to look.

 

Gon noticed the frenzy around him, the place getting more hectic by the second. He had to take care of other tables as well.

  
"So uhm... I think I should get back to work." The spiky black haired boy sighed heavily.

 

Killua made a disapproving sound, something like a groan, but internally, of course. The raven haired boy seemed to have read Killua’s expression.

 

"I know" Gon exclaimed loudly.

 

"W-what?" KIllua was bit startled by it.

 

"I get off my shift in like 20 minutes."

 

Killua still didn't follow.

 

"And?"

 

"And if you feel so uncomfortable here, we could hang out in a park together. I mean since we're colleagues and all maybe we can go to Ibachi park and chat for a while." He paused and upon seeing Killua's uneasy expression, Gon added frantically: "If you don’t mind till your family meeting's over."

 

Killua showed an amused expression. He was thrilled. But he wouldn’t admit it for the world. Killua would rather just wait outside for half an hour rather than meet again with his family. He decided he’d reach out to Alluka by phone, as the others didn’t mind her using the phone even during dinner, most of them didn’t really care.

 

“Uhm, look, I have to call my sister.” He glanced around. “Meet me in the front?”

 

“Sure thing. I’ll try to be fast.” Gon waved as he darted off to his tasks.

 

* * *

 

“So, how’d it go?” Alluka asked excitedly on the phone as she immediately picked up.

 

Killua sighed. He knew it was coming.

 

“I just went to the bathroom. What are you talking about?”

 

“Well” she giggled in a whispered voice“I just happened to see you from our table talking to the waiter.” Of course she did. “I just thought his uniform fit his muscles soo well you couldn’t stop the drool.”Killua faced palmed. Alluka could be so nosy sometimes but Killua loved her nevertheless.

 

“Dumbass.” The air was chilly so he let out occasional icy breathes. “It’s not like that. Look, I want to get out of here. Apparently Gon and I, yes that’s his name, are colleagues in high school. I didn’t even realize that right away so he wants to kind of hang out. Make an excuse and come outside.” There was a pause.

 

“Uh-huh.” Alluka disagreed.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Brother, are you stupid?”

 

“Huh?” Killua frowned.

 

“This is like your chance. It seems Gon asked you on a sort of date. There must be just the two of you.” What the hell was that supposed to mean? A date would mean going to the movies or have dinner. Probably. Killua didn’t fancy those ideas, he was caught in a similar position now being all formal and he hated it. Besides…

 

“We’re going to a park. That’s why you can come too. Do you want to be stuck all night with them? Are you nuts?”

 

“No way.”

 

“Why are you being stubborn?”

 

“No, you go. I’ll have to learn all the spicy details for later. I can put up with it for a night. I’ll hang up now, you’ll have to tell me at home. You know I love my daily drama, these kind of stories give me life.”

 

“Just for the record, I am not your personal source of entertainment.”

 

“Have a nice evening bro.~~”

 

What has he gotten himself into, really.

 

Gon exited the building earlier than he said, rubbing his hands against each other trying to warm up. It was well into December, it might as well snow soon. Killua noticed him right away.

 

“Over here, Gon.” Killua waved at him, his back against one of the cold walls of the restaurant, a few inches apart.

 

Gon widened his eyes and flashed his characteristic toothy smile. He approached Killua running over, a soft scarf covering his neck and chin but no hat, cheeks visibly rosy.

 

“Wah, you really waited for me.”

 

Killua raised a brow. “I said I would , idiot.”

 

“Hehe~” Gon snuck out his toungue playfully. “Let’s go then.”

 

They arrived at the park pretty fast by 9 pm. There were not many people at that hour, being winter and all. Just a bunch of lost cuddly couples, an old man and people who were walking their dogs.

 

Gon and Killua were both strolling at an even calming pace. Gon broke the silence:

 

“To be frank, I thought you’d change your mind at some point.”

 

Killua showed a look of surprise. “Why would you think that?”

 

“Well, you know, the famous Zoldyck Killua… with a lame waiter like me.”

 

Killua showed a disapproving look. “Idiot, what are you talking about? That thing doesn’t matter to me at all. If anything, I’d rather be in the company of a lame waiter as you say, in front of whom I can be myself.”

 

“Really? I am glad if I make you feel that way.” Gon faced him genuinely smiling.

 

“You seem to make a lot of people feel that way.”

 

“What do you mean?” The brunette frowned his brows puzzled.

 

“I mean, your presence is… overwhelming but in a good way, I think… you seem to attract everyone in and make them feel better about themselves. Or there’s rather this positive energy around you. That’s how it came across.” Gon smiled shyly as he tried to think of a good representation of the white haired boy as well, regardless of how little he had seen of him.

 

“Well you come across like the more reserved and cold type. Pretty skeptical.” Gon hummed thinking.

 

“Right on the money.” Killua agreed.

 

“But it’s a pity if you stay so closed. You could meet a lot of people, I bet if you went socializing everyone will be thrilled to be around you.” Gon stated with burning resolve in his eyes.

 

“W-why do you think that?” Killua was taken aback a bit in surprise.

 

“Because that’s how I feel. I wanted to get to know you the moment we locked eyes. Plus, you are very smart and … pretty as well.”

 

Killua felt a knot down this throat. W-was that a flirting attempt? Was Alluka right? Or maybe that was just a blunt direct statement, whatever Gon sees or thinks, he seemed like the type to just blurt it out. Yes, that must be it, surely.

 

“So are you into fashion industry or what? You strike me as a pretty stylish person.” Killua was surprised at the statament but then again he shouldn’t have, it was pretty accurate.

 

“I’m not trying to follow the latest trend, I just wear what I think suits me best. And I’m almost always right about my picks.”

 

“Hmm…” Gon hummed thoughtfully. “Well you do wear a lot of purple.”

 

Killua raised a brow. “Is that a compliment or critique?” Gon grinned at this.

 

“It does enhance your eyes so take it as a compliment.” The redness on Killua’s cheeks attempting to slide down the neck was obviously not from the cold anymore. Gon seemed to ponder a thought for a bit, considering and reconsidering. With a newfound resolve burning in his eyes and a s serious expression, Gon suddenly faced the white haired teenager:

 

“So would you like to go like... on a real date one of these days?” He almost stammered, rosy cheeks and nervousness making its way in Gon’s stomach.

 

Holy crap.

 

“Pardon?” Killua had to just walk right in the first pole. Gon rushed to his side but couldn’t stifle a laugh nevertheless.

 

“Oh my God, Killua are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine.” He rubbed furiously at the crook of his nose. Killua then bashfully faced Gon, looking sideways. “What was that about some date?”

 

Gon grinned to his ears.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua go oficial yey

Killua didn’t expect this. He didn't think grabbing coffee would transform into hanging around at school, late night study sessions or long talks over the phone. He didn’t think they would click so fast, so easily, so… naturally.

 

“Gon” Killua uttered softly without actually facing the spiky haired teen. “Are you like even trying?” The two were at Gon’s house in the middle of a, theoretically, study session.

 

He wasn’t paying attention to the assignments and papers scattered all over the wooden table but rather a sports magazine. Killua noticed this while he finally spared the other boy a glance and furiously snatched it. He wasn’t going to tutor Gon on a Saturday evening if he wasn’t paying attention dammit.

“What , hey!!” Gon cried but then immediately noticed Killua’s icy glare and gulped in anticipation. “Sorry. I was just a bit…”

“Distracted? Yeah, that’s your problem.” He cut off Gon but with no bite, using a soft voice. “Look, in my humble opinion, you need to get more focus exercise. You don’t really strike as a bright individual at first but you are actually pretty smart. So try to focus.” He advised the other pushing him in the chest lightly with one of the pencils.

 

Gon groaned and placed his head on the table. “But how can I stay concentrated when Killua is like a couple of inches away from me?” He showed a smug half smile. Killua felt the corner of his ears redden. He wasn’t going to get used to Gon any time soon or of his unpredictable quirky remarks. He mumbled an “idiot” and used the magazine to smack the back of his head. 

“I’ll help you in Maths and Biology because they are the hardest subjects but that’s it. If I help you any more people will start thinking I’m your full time teacher.” He snorted leaning in on the couch more comfortably “Kids in our class have already started making rumours about us. Like…” It was too difficult and embarrasing to actually utter the particular word. Gon’s eyes lit up. Killua was looking down at his feet.

“For one” Gon started seeing the silver haired teen made an explicit pause “I wouldn’t mind at all Killua being my full time teacher.” The other was listening intently. “And two what are those rumours about?”

Killua raised his gaze scratching the back of his head nervously. “Well, we’ve been hanging around all the time,even at school.  And people have noticed. They must have thought it was odd. We’ve never spoken to each other till now.” 

Gon didn’t follow. “And?” He thought for a bit and then displayed a saddened expression somewhat but hopeful at the same time. “The dumb athletic kid with the smart college material pretty dude? I know that.”

Killua frowned. “No, I mean…maybe but that’s not it. Aargh” he ruffled his own hair in frustration “ Firstly stop calling me pretty.” He pointed accusatorily. 

“You are though.”

“Secondly” Killua slowly uttered “they think we are dating.”

…

“Oh. That. Are we not though?” Gon innocently asked.

If a lobster and Killua would be put one next to another, you’d say the lobster was actually pale in comparison. Upon seeing this expression, Gon chuckled amused.

“Are we not, Killua?” He reached for the other’s pale hand. “ I thought me asking you on several dates and with you accepting…” Killua didn’t move his hand once the energetic teen reached out. He returned Gon’s touch eventually. “I mean you don’t really reject me.” He raised both of their interlocked hands. “See, even now.”

Those blue orbs were defeated. He tried to act non-chalantly but it is very hard with Freecs squeezing warmly his hand. “So what now, do we make it official?”

Gon pondered the thought for a bit. It was difficult to understand the implications of a real relationships at this age and as they don’t l have that much experience. But they do have each other and that is enough. Gon showed one of his natural warm smiles and leaned in, making Killua freeze on that exact spot on the couch. “That’s only if you want it to. Your choice.” It was so charming this was ridiculous. “Oh, screw it.” Killua simply stated, yanked Gon’s shirt and smashed their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obstacles come to show their fangs in their relationship .  
> It starts with lil old Feitan

If it weren’t for the way too patched halls and excessively noisy students maybe Killua would actually enjoy his time during lunch break.

“Excuse me! I’m trying to pass.” A low but well too known voice was being heard down the halls.

Killua turned his head only to see Gon along his, hypothetically, best friend since grade school. A tall lanky man was accompanying the spiky haired teen, his name (a bit odd Killua thought) Leorio Paraknight. They were trying to make their way to the cafeteria.

“Oh, look it’s the ice queen.” Leorio grinned mischievously upon seeing the silver haired teen.

Killua was not impressed and answered disinterestedly: “Oh look it’s the guy with a constant midlife crisis.” Leorio’s expression changed into a grimace trying to smack Killua but, given his fast reflexes, of course he failed. Leorio then turned to Gon snorting:

“I can’t see why you are dating this guy.”

Killua smirked not missing a beat. “Maybe because I’m boyfriend material.”

Gon just chuckled at the two throwing retorts to each other. They had gotten along pretty well despite their occasional silly quarrels and Gon was really glad for that, getting Killua to meet his friends was an important step. Killua reached for Gon’s hand interlocking their fingers. It had become a habit for them doing that though it was hard for Leorio to grasp the concept around the fact that someone like the cold hearted Killua could be doing so in front of everyone. This should be the length of Killua’s affection for the other, Leorio thought, but actually it was far beyond that.

“Come on, let’s grab lunch before it all wears out.” He motioned Gon as the other just smiled at him. Really, “love is so enigmatic” Leorio thought once again. They didn’t make it to the cafeteria without receiving weird looks now and then. Gon thought it was probably jealousy or malintent but Killua knew better. He just chose not to think about it with bitterness obvious in his blue orbs.

“That will be the end of you Freecs.” A vicious voice could be heard followed by a piercing glare. It was one of the school troublemakers, Feitan. His deep coal like hair and malice unmistakable. Killua froze in place and raised a brow testingly.

“What?” He uttered lowly almost like a groan.

Gon was unphased but Feitan approached them unknowingly. Some other students began to gather around them, whispering and watching the show curiously.

“Yeah,” he showed a mighty grin “you might think all  honey and milk right now but when their parents or brother come following you, it will bite you in the ass. Hard.” He threw an icy glare trying to seem all knowing. Killua started shivering a tad. Gon felt it and squeezed his hand as he face Feitan.

“The hell is that supposed to mean? That is none of your business.” Gon looked at the other darkly with sheer venom evident in his orbs.

“Wha, look, I’m sort of trying to warn you here. I don’t care about your funny personal business the two  of you got going on.” He smirked, all of this act not out of concern but for his own entertainment. And maybe it was just for the slightest bit to put Gon on guard. Killua had history with his family.

“I don’t care what they do as long as I’m with Killua. I don’t care if they follow me at my workplace, house, to depths of the world or in prison. This is what I decided I wanted and if any of you try to teach me otherwise I’ll have your lights knocked out in spare seconds.” The firey and assertive voice Gon used did not make only Killua gasp but the other students as well. Seeing Gon’s standing determination made them leave, most of them with small smiles on their faces.

“Tsk” Feitan angrily clicked his tongue “suit yourself. I can hardly wait till you get yourself beat up in the situation.”

He then left hastily. Leorio let out a deep exhale.

“Whoa, that was intense.” He glanced to Gon. “Seems like he really tried to warn you about… a thing or two.” Leorio didn’t try to understand too hard what the issue was all about. After all he didn’t want to pry in the Zoldyck’s personal affairs.

“Thanks but no thanks.” Gon responded scowling in disapproval. He then faced Killua. “Come on, we still have to go to the caf-…” but he was then abruptly cut off by a somewhat unexpected gesture. Killua softly watched Gon as he slowly cupped his cheeks and placed a chaste, warm kiss on the other’s dry lips. Gon was surprised but delighted at the same time. Killua retreated glancing around  a bit embarrased by the act.

“Alright, I did not have to see that.” Leorio adjusted his shades on the nose. Gon just laughed merrily looking at his partner,pointing an “accusatory” finger in the air.

“You only attempt to make the first move when you’re overwhelmed by my habits and want to shut me up or feel very touched. Did you want to shut me or was it…” Killua iinterjected “The second option, yes. I was…” A blush was obviously creeping down his cheeks. “... happy. Very happy. About what you said, I didn’t think anyone would feel that way about me so..” he bashfully scratched the back of  his head.

Gon smiled a million dollars smile, just as powerful as the sunshine.

“I’m not used to it.” Killua admitted.

"Get used to it. You'll get to see and feel more from where that came from.”


	4. Chapter four

“So, when are you going to finish your shift?” Killua asked from the other side of the counter where Gon was washing and wiping some dishes. It was high time he got off work, Killua thought. The snow haired boy had come to visit his boyfriend at work in order to keep him company and mostly… eat. Well, it was a restaurant, why not take advantage of the fact? 

“I still got half an hour and then I have to close. The chef left me in charge today.” Gon answered as he was dilligently doing his work.

“Oh, really?” Killua absent-mindedly replied. “Well, I wanted us to do something before heading home buut I guess that’s impossible now.” Killua childishly pouted.

Gon looked at him curiously and then grinned.

“As much as I would love finishing earlier… you know that’s impossible today.”

Killua sighed dreamily resting his elbows on the table.

“I know I know…”

“I will make it up to you.” Gon faced him with burning resolve in his eyes.

“Oh, by the way… I never asked, why do you have to work here?” Killua asked thinking he hadn’t thought about it yet even though they had been dating for like 2 months and a half.

“Oh…” Gon exclaimed seemingly wanting to say more but instead he furrowed his brows not knowing why he couldn’t find the right words. Killua noticed that and to him it could have been something natural like not wanting to be a burden and earning his own pocket money instead of asking his parents or something like that. There may have been a more serious reason at hand.

Killua smiled at Gon apologetically.

“Look you don’t have to tell me if you don’t feel like it, I just…”

“No” Gon abruptly said. “It’s not that big of a deal.” He focused on the cleansed plate in the sink. “I am living with my aunt and we desperately need a large amount of money. Some jerk fired her for a mistake she didn’t even do, it wasn’t her fault. But given that, she is looking for a job and until then I have to take care of the house otherwise the debtors will come and bite us in the ass. We have a mortgage and unpaind rent so we’re kind of doomed. I’m actually lucky finding this job which so well paid.” He wistfully simpered. Killua was kind of shocked to hear all of that. It was something unexpected to take in.

“That… “ He rapidly blinked a few a times. “I… Gon, I’m sorry.” 

Gon tried shoving it off.

“Pff, don’t give me that expression. I should have known this would be brought up.”

“And you say it’s not a big deal.” The Zoldyck showed a serious frown. “Look, if I can help you…”

“No way. This is why I didn’t want to tell you, I was skeptical at first. I will do all of this and get us both out of the mess. Me and my aunt Mito.”

Killua was not convinced. Gon saw through him right away so tried to reassure him:

“This is our problem. Mine actually.”

“And can’t I be a good boyfriend and help?” He looked somewhat insulted and confused. “My pops and granps own too much even for their own good.”

Gon shook his head fervently. “I will do it by myself and succeed, definitely. There is no way I’m taking your money.”

_ By myself. _ It sounded so… carved up. Wrong like they weren’t a team, like Gon was only thinking of one powerful entity that being himself.

“You can’t do everything on your own.” Killua tried to argue getting closer and poking Gon in the ribs. Gon was pretty ticklish after all.

“I know” He giggled due to Killua’s previous action. And it sounded pretty funny as he was trying to be serious. “I know” he wiped his hands on a clean cloth and faced Killua seriously. “I know but that’s why you’re here for. To comfort me and encourage me.” He showed one of those Gon like smiles that even a thousand suns couldn’t compete with. He then took Killua by the hand and motioned him into an endearing warm hug. The white haired boy couldn’t argue with this anymore. 

“Thanks” Gon said gently caressing the other’s hair. “For looking out for me and trying to help. “ Killua was blushing a faint shade of red but his cheeks were definitely hotter than they seemed. He murmured into Gon’s hair: “That’s if you’d let me but you don’t… because you are so freaky stubborn.” Gon just wanted to feel the moment, being there with his dearest person, and so he did. They were both melting in each other’s warmth. 

“But you are doing great, you are already helping me. Right now. Just like this.” Gon whispered in a husky voice that was simply irresistible for Killua. He couldn’t handle it. 

“Sap asshole.” Killua could only muster to grumble these two words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/her3iam) <3


End file.
